


Artistico

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [20]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Nude Photos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: Prompt: SiRen: per sopperire all'impossibilità di farlo *davvero*, Simon e Kieren decidono di scattarsi delle foto per stimolare l'unico senso rimasto, la vista.Le foto di Simon era tutto quello che Kieren aveva a portata di mano ma che non avrebbe mai avuto, non davvero: scatti rubati delle sue dita, lunghe e forti, delle sue ciglia dense come una cortina, della forma all'ingiù degli occhi, sensuale da tracciare con le dita, sempre lì come un tarlo sulla punta dei polpastrelli di Kieren che non potevano saggiarla...





	

 

Una volta, tanto tanto tempo prima... una vita fa, in realtà, quella vita in cui Kieren era stato un ragazzo con il sangue che scorreva nelle vene e la curiosità verso un sesso che non avrebbe mai conosciuto davvero... quando si teneva sotto il letto le riviste e poteva avvalersi della scusa che usasse i modelli come base per il disegno. In quella vita che neanche sembrava più la sua, Kieren aveva letto che esisteva un gruppo di persone, monaci? Monache? In India? Insomma, qualcuno che diceva – dio, il solo pensiero era imbarazzante, ovvio che fosse rimasto impresso nella testa di un adolescente...

Insomma, da qualche parte nel mondo c'era chi sosteneva che l'orgasmo fosse tutto uno stato mentale più che un evento fisico, una condizione della testa e dello spirito più che del corpo. A sedici anni, quando sei gay e innamorato e distrutto da un sentimento consumante che fa tremare le vene, non è facile crederlo. Lo diventa un po' di più quando sei un morto che cammina ma non sente niente – o quasi.

La perfezione artistica, aveva letto anche. La perfezione artistica era una cosa che poteva far svenire, che poteva farti sentire in un altro pianeta. Che poteva farti sentire l'amore, il desiderio, la pienezza dei sensi. Questo Kieren poteva capirlo.

Le foto di Simon erano la perfezione artistica. Le foto di Simon era tutto quello che Kieren aveva a portata di mano ma che non avrebbe mai avuto, non davvero: scatti rubati delle sue dita, lunghe e forti, delle sue ciglia dense come una cortina, della forma all'ingiù degli occhi, sensuale da tracciare con le dita, sempre lì come un tarlo sulla punta dei polpastrelli di Kieren che non potevano saggiarla...

La schiena di Simon, possente, le scapole di un orso, e la ferita... da accarezzare. I suoi fianchi torniti, il suo sesso, le gambe muscolose, la pienezza dei polpacci, la forma morbida dei piedi, era tutto lì, in quelle foto che Kieren gli aveva scattato quando si erano messi sul letto, nudi nella penombra della notte.

Simon era così imbarazzato, si grattava il collo in un inutile gesto. «Allora, uh... sono... vanno... che ne pensi?»

Kieren rimase in silenzio, inginocchiato sui cuscini, le foto strette tra le mani. Chiuse gli occhi, sospirò. Le immagini lo inseguivano dietro le palpebre, si stagliavano nel buio come una pellicola proiettata in sala. Se strizzava le palpebre, quasi poteva sentire il calore di quelle lucine colorate, tiepide come stille...

«Kieren...?»

«Perfezione artistica» mormorò lui, la vista appagata, l'anima piena.

 


End file.
